zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Pantry (ZTD)
The Pantry is an escape room that is found within the Suspicion fragment for C-Team. It is compact, rectangular shaped area divided into two sections, one section that stores and prepares dry food and another section that acts as a freezer. It is searched by Carlos and Akane Kurashiki. Junpei is missing during this puzzle. Layout Pantry 2.png Pantry 3.png The pantry is stocked with a variety of non-perishables such as potatoes, canned food and crackers to wait out a long nuclear winter. It also holds a refrigerator, a freezer, and a device called a thermofridge which can warm up or cool down objects. The camera pans to the blue doll holding an arm. Story Carlos and Akane wake up inside of the pantry and check the time. Soon, they notice Junpei is missing. Carlos says that he may have gotten out of the room before them and suggests they do so as well. Akane then talks to Carlos about her childhood and how she met Junpei. She also explains how special he is to her. This leads to Carlos bringing up his sister's condition, but before telling her anymore, the pair decides to find a way out of the room. Items Found Items Round part Found inside the box with the potatoes, needs to be placed at the bottom of the heating device. Gelatin powder Found inside the left cabinet. Iodine solution Found inside the right cabinet next to the torso. Use it on the potatoes in the box. Bottle of water Found after opening the right glass cabinet, needs to be combined with the mold. Blue doll Found inside the left glass cabinet along with the hand. The doll must be warmed. Pale doll Obtained after warming up the doll, has a group of numbers written on the stomach. Mold Found inside the drawer after completing the fruit minigame, needs to be combined with the water. Small key Found inside the drawer after inserting the gelatin into the device. Use it on the handcuffed arms. Right arm RightArm1.PantryZTD.jpg RightArm2.PantryZTD.jpg The doll inside the glass cabinet is holding the arm. The arm needs to be warmed and used on the scanner to open the freezer. Combined items Mold with water Obtained after putting water in the mold, the gelatin powder must be added. Mold, water & powder Combine the powder with the mold and water to obtain this item. This item needs to be placed inside the microwave oven. Gelatin Obtained after putting the mold with water and powder inside the microwave, needs to be placed in the deposit shaped like a doll to open the cabinet. Minigames Cabinet Doors Left door: DUDLLR Right door: RLLDUD R = right L = left D = down U = up Fruit This minigame is accessed after opening the left glass cabinet. The player must move all the tiles to match with each other. An easy way to solve the puzzle is to start with the grapes. Once the grapes are done, the rest is easy. Number Pad Use the "left hand + doll" hint, but remember to imagine viewing the hand in its own position. 625 + 1234 = 1859 After, use the right arm on it. Decision Game Trivia *Akane remembering "how much fun I had baking as a child" may be a dark reference to her being put in an incinerator during the First Nonary Game. Humorous Quotes *Examine the man-shaped hole on the thermofridge. *: Category:Locations Category:ZTD Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:ZTD escape rooms